Solace
by Lame-O v2.0
Summary: Takes place right after the Etoile selection. Tamao is a wreck, to say the least. Heart shattered into millions of pieces, yet somehow pieced back together. Little by little. Rated "M" now for themes, just to be on the safe side.
1. It Is Done

Ok, well, hello. This is my first fanfic ever! =D I'm pretty hesitant about actually posting a creative piece for all the world to see, but SP is something I love. So. Yeah.

Criticism is welcome! If you guys like this, I'll upload more chapters. Well...I've only finished one more. So. Kthx.

Oh, and I do not own Strawberry Panic. At all. Whatsoever. It's unfortunate, really...I'd love to help Shizuma in the garden. Planting Astrantias.

* * *

She pushed the ruby away, her ruby. A thin red ribbon released its grip and lay loosely on her now limp wrist. She turned away, light passed through the stained glass windows of the chapel. A thin stream of water traveled down the winding trail of her face, ebbing and flowing, changing downward direction to find the quickest path to the tiled floor, a place as low as she felt. She felt her cheek, wet with sorrow at a love lost. This was it, it's over. Her rival had won, and she stood helpless as her ruby-haired goddess ran off the stage and into the arms of another. Into the arms of Hanazano Shizuma. The azure-haired poet couldn't be here. Not now, not after this. She couldn't bare it any longer, and bolted through the back doors without notice from anyone.

The crowd watched in awe at the spectacle; the beautiful, now former, Etoile racing into the chapel right as the new pair of Etoile were about to be chosen. People clapped. People cried. They felt it was an action of true love, how one would declare their love for another in the faces of so many spectators. As a last ditch effort to save the scheduled Etoile selection, Miator's student council president, Rokujo Miyuki ordered Spica's Saintly Chorus to begin singing, heightening the situation even further. The choir began:

_Daily, daily sing to Mary,_

_Sing, my soul, her praises due_

Aoi Nagisa crashed into the arms of her beloved, tears of joy welling up as she wrapped her arms around Shizuma's graceful neck and buried her face in a blanket of gray velvet. Shizuma, reciprocating the action, wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist, tightening her grip as the embrace slightly lifted the ruby-haired girl off of her feet. "Nagisa…" Shizuma breathed, "I love you."

_With the heart's devotion true_

_Lost in wondering contemplation,_

_Be her majesty confessed._

And all at once, the crowd began to sing along with the choir, coming to the realization that something magical was taking place right before them. Miyuki, looking defeated, threw her hands up in the air and sighed. She looked at Lulim's student council president, Minamoto Chikaru, to hurry and announce the selection.

_She is mighty to deliver,_

_Call her, trust her lovingly._

The dejected girl raced down the path towards the Strawberry dorms, her hour long done up hair now disheveled, mascara now emphasizing the dark circles under her eyes as it runs. It runs. She runs.

_When the tempest rages around thee,_

_She will calm the troubled sea._

_Gifts of heaven she hath given,_

_Noble Lady, to our race._

"Congratulations, to Ohtori Amane and Konohana Hikari, on your ascent to the Etoiles of Astraea Hill!" Chikaru announced. Her hand outstretched, her amber eyes shining, and smile spread across her face, she congratulated the new Etoiles, as onlookers kept singing. Miyuki stared at the stained glass window, a depiction of St. Peter graced its panel. "_Oh, Peter,"_ she began to think, _"I'm anxious about the future of Astraea Hill. I just want this place to run smoothly once I'm gone. I don't know what it's in store…and it's frightening…"_ She kept her eyes on the window as the chapel echoed with voices.

_Sing, my tongue, the Virgin's trophies_

_Who for us her Maker bore._

"Hey! Watch it, will you? Can't a girl just take a stroll with her girlfriend without so much as some bitch running into them?" Kenjo Kaname growled. Her dark eyes glaring daggers at the still running azure-haired girl. Her lover, Kiyashiki Momomi, looked towards the now distant azure orb. She frowned. A breeze blew her dark blonde locks into her face. Kaname's slender fingers brushed them away for her. They continued their stroll, easily regaining composure.

_For the curse of old inflicted,_

_Peace and blessing to restore._

Heels in hand, the lonely child ran barefooted, feet scraped with every step upon the dirty concrete. A sudden crack in the pavement…

_Sing in songs of peace unending,_

A toe caught, her gown tearing. A tired and breathless gasp. A shiver down the spine, and blue hair whipping. The angel falls, and her body meets the ground, as if atoning for her sins.

_Sing the world's majestic Queen._

_Weary not nor faint in telling._

She stays, unmoving, save the sobs that escape her trembling lips, and the tears fighting to escape her lashes.

_All the gifts she gives to men._

It's done. And as St. Peter overlooks the masses, a girl lays broken in body and spirit. The sun shines down upon her back. Birds chirp. The world carries on, just as she will. She has to.


	2. The Saints Intervene

Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you all like it. I'm not overly thrilled with how it turned out, so feel free to critique and review, because chances are, we'll be thinking the same thing.

I've got the next 2 chapters already written, and I'll post them quicker if I get some reviews, heheheh. =D

And, I promise, more dialogue in upcoming chapters. I'm working on toning down my obsessive need to describe scenery, and I think it's been working for future chapters. ;D

Disclaimer: I still don't own Strawberry Panic! Or any of it's characters. I'd like to own Poshibaru though. XD

* * *

With the Etoile selection finally ending, the new pair exits. Masks of perfection drop. They are now free to be themselves again. Blue eyes meet red, and a smile creeps up on the blonde's face. "Wh-what's so funny? Is there some of Shion-san's talk spit still on my face?" Amane questioned, taken aback by the younger Etoile's sudden amusement.

Melody emerges from her soft lips. "Oh, Amane-sempai," she begins through giggles, "No, it's not that, your bowtie is crooked. It just throws off the formality." She laughs harder at her incoming thought, "It reminds me of Bozo the Clown." Amane attempts to fix her navy bowtie, but Hikari's delicate hands prevent the action from transpiring. "Don't…" she states, eyes fixed upon her Prince's face. Her hands trace the surrounding worsted fabric, and reach the edges of her lover's jawline. "It's cute." She finishes. Her simple words were enough to elicit a small smile on the older Etoile's face.

The sky transforms itself, its color scheme beginning to resemble the chrysanthemums Shizuma planted just weeks before the ceremony. It was her final duty as Etoile. The light of a late sun creates a shimmer on the pendants. Nature breathes, and a cold wind makes its presence known. Amane raises a hand to her pendant, to prevent it from blowing further. Her eyes close as the cold air sweeps past her cerulean fringe. Hikari shudders in her snow white gown. She clutches the forearm of her senior. "Let's go, it's freezing out here!" She exclaims. Amane nods, showing she concurs.

The sky transforms again, this time resembling the depths of the ocean. Dark, dreary, bleak. But beautiful. Stars are sparse throughout the night. It's gentle light soothing the minds of anyone who gazes; so serene. So beautiful.

A soft gasp from amongst the trees, a couple is sharing an intimate moment in Astraea's expansive forests. "K-Kaname, why here? It's cold as hell! Gimme my skirt!" Momomi manages to say, whilst her lover proceeds to trace circles around her inner thighs.

"Why stop now? I've already got you right where I want you…" Kaname whispers in her ear, the warm breath is a relief from Fall's fury.

"P-please…let's just continue back in the dorm, in the shower. Where it's w-warmer." The honey-haired girl pleads. Indigo hair relents, a small sigh. Momomi continues, "Let me get dressed, you just run up and get the shower ready. You know how long it takes to warm with our building's old water pipes."

Kaname's lips meet Momomi's for a small peck. "Fine…But hurry, we both know I can't hold out for very long." She leaves, quickening her pace as another blow from Heaven rustles the forest.

Momomi's eyes glaze over Kaname's exiting figure. "_She sure does have an appetite…"_ She inwardly states, transfixed by such a toned physique. She grabs her skirt off of the dead ground, it's a little dirty. She brushes it off, and slips the white cotton over her slim legs. The fabric is cold.

After the day's events, Nagisa was exhausted. She lay in her bed. Sheets of Egyptian cotton wrapped around her body, along with the woman lying next to her. Her pharaoh. The moonlight shines through the casement window, it rests upon the empty bed on the opposite end of the room. A stack of books lay next to it. The top falls, lives of characters become visible. Oedipus seems to speak to the red haired beauty, as she turns to the source of the sound. She can't help but worry. _"Tamao-chan…"_ She wonders. Strong arms grip just a little tighter in slumber, and the ruby was taken out of her worries by the silver goddess who dreams next to her. _"It's probably nothing…"_ She concludes, in denial for a peaceful rest. A rest, that St. Peter grants upon her, with the closing of her heavy lids.

A girl still lies on the pavement. Dull. Her body numb from the cold air around her. Eyes in a haze, she awakes from a dream of Hell, into her nightmare of reality._ "How long have I been lying here…?"_ She tries to get up. Nothing. An owl sends it's mating call into the dense fall air. Wings flap. The two meet, and become one. The angel breathes from her new home, here on the ground. She closes her eyes once more, hoping to be whisked away in eternal slumber. Her wish will not be granted in this moment of uncertainty.

Footsteps. The ground vibrates from the trek of the honey-haired woman, she walks quickly. The night sky, the color of coal. She makes her way to her impending session. A session, of lust. A tiny moan is audible as she envisions Kaname in compromising positions. She wants so much as to just let the hot water wash away her chills. "Such a long walk…" she grumbles.

A small whimper to her right as she continues down the path to her dorm room. She pauses. Fear. Then, curiosity. She searches for the source, as she walks towards the direction the sound emanated from. Her foot steps on a bunched end of fabric. She looks down. A pitiful depiction is presented to her cornea. Momomi bends down, to examine the body before her shrouded in darkness. Her soft fingers trace the outline of the fallen angel's frame. _"That girl…"_ She remembers. Sadness washes over her, she cannot help but cry at the image. "Tamao…" she coos. No owl responds. A hand cups the azure-haired girl's scratched and bloodied cheek. Eyebrows come together, in a wince of pain. Eyes open. The angel is awake once more. Momomi smiles, as tears spill onto the poor girl's face. The awakening was short lived, as hazy eyes shut once again, into her dreamworld.

"I can't just leave you here, can I?" the chestnut asks. No response. Arms reach underneath the angel's knees and again under her fragile neck. Azure hair falls down across strong, smooth arms. Momomi lifts the girl up off the ground, as the angel's wings are broken. She makes her way to the Strawberry dorms, a sleeping beauty cradled in her arms.


	3. The Philanderer

****

**Tada! Here we go. The next installment. Anyway, it's a doozy. Enjoy!**

Oh, I'm sorry to say, my schedule for next week is pretty intense, I've got some major exams to check progress on towards my IB exams in May. Not looking forward to them...I also have to write up some IA's for HOA and chemistry, so that will take a ton of my time too. Anyway, I'm rambling, the point is, I may not have as much time to update as I'd like in this next week, so I'm asking you be patient with me. This story will continue, I'm not one to just quit things and leave someone hanging. Especially with writing. It wouldn't be fair to me, since I'm still wondering about the outcome as well, and it definetly wouldn't be fair to you all, the readers, who have spent the time and mouse-clicking energy to view this story.

Oh, and happy birthday, big brother! Doubt he's reading this, but anyway, thought I'd throw that out there. ^_^

And, I don't own Strawberry Panic! or any characters that are apart of the franchise. Damn you producers! One day, I shall smite thee.

* * *

A euphoric scent fills a room with empty hearts. Long, raven hair cascades over another girl, just another girl, to Nanto Yaya. Bodies move together as one, yet hearts have yet to be in sync. "Mmm, Yaya, please…" The nameless girl pleads, begging for greater exploration from the leading brunette. Yaya smiles, it is hollow. "Of course, baby…" she obliges, the night still young in the minds of the two lovers.

_"Geez, I must be getting weak, this girl is kinda heavy…"_ Momomi thought to herself, amidst the sound of crickets. She knew Tamao didn't weigh very much. Aside from being slender as is, the angel's features were quite gaunt, from reasons Momomi would rather not know. The air sent chills down the chestnut girl's spine, so she clutched the somber entity closer to her body to keep the girl from feeling the same shiver. They approached the large metal gate, which stood before them as if it were the entrance to the fallen angel's path to retribution. Momomi knew it'd be locked, but, _"Being a member of Spica's student council sure does carry it's perks…"_ she thought as she pulled out a long thin skeleton key, and unlocked the egress from the night sky.

"Damn it! Where could she be still? I know she likes to keep me waiting, but this is ridiculous!" an angry voice silenced an already quiet room. Kaname exited the bathroom, and slammed the door on her way out of the dorm. She needed some air, she needed to calm herself. She stomped down the hall towards the vending machine to grab a soda, when a certain raven haired beauty caught her eye as the girl left a room in a state of pleasant disarray. Her blue denim shorts were unbuttoned, and Kaname had to stifle a laugh as she saw the raven's red tank top was put on so hastily that it was backwards. Messy hair finished off the look, and Kaname froze as Yaya turned around, catching the Spican tennis champion in a lustful trance. Another hollow smile slipped onto the raven's lips, and she said nothing as she walked over to a stunned Kaname and laced their fingers together, hoping this synthesizing action would fill the void within her heart. The tall Spican champion relaxed as she let Yaya lead her back to room of which the former emerged from. No more waiting. No more wanting. They had each other, if only for a short time.

"Onee-sama!" exclaimed a small navy haired girl as the chestnut entered, angel in arms. Tsukidate Chiyo had been waiting for some time. She had been scheduled to clean Tamao and Nagisa's room right after the Etoile selection. So when Tamao never returned with the ruby, she became worried. As Chiyo approached the seemingly damned pair, her face turned a whiter shade of pale. She stared at the body resting in the honey-haired woman's arms. Bruised, battered. Yet when her gaze shifted to the angel's face, it radiated a calming aura, even when colored in scarlet dirt. Momomi let out a heavy sigh, "…She, I…I found her just lying like this. I didn't know what to do, so I brought her back here. Where is her dorm?" It took Chiyo a moment to register what the chestnut had said, as she was still overwhelmed by this recent event. The small girl looked up at Momomi, "Nagisa-oneesama is probably sleeping, and it would be unwise to disturb her with such a sight as this right now." She stated, leaving out mention of Shizuma returning with the ruby earlier this evening. "She can stay in my room for the night, I'll clean her up, and make her visit the nurse first thing in the morning." Chiyo said with a determined look in her big blue eyes.

The small first year led Momomi past the stairs towards the halls of the underclassman dorms. Momomi followed, nuzzling Tamao's head under the crook of her neck. _"Her hair is so soft…"_ she thought, but was brought back down from the heavens of which the angel resided when Chiyo stopped at a door. "Well, this is my room. If you could lay Onee-sama down on my bed over there, I'll tend to her in a moment." Momomi walked slowly to the bed. It was embellished with a floral print, and had been carefully made with a folded quilt lying on top. Momomi was surprised at the unforeseen tears now falling onto the angel's ruined gown. She didn't want to let her go. She felt it was her duty to be here, beside the poet, protecting her from all things that could potentially bring harm to her fragile being. Even if that meant protecting the poet from her own destructive behavior. Laying the angel down, Momomi knelt beside the bed stroking azure hair. "I'm going to check on you tomorrow, as soon as I can. I promise." She whispered, even though she knew the angel could not hear.

More moans echo through the night. A small light can be seen underneath the door to Kaname and Momomi's dorm. Within the illuminated room, hands are roaming, finding small crevices for exploration. Uncharted territory becomes known, and is marked on the maps with an arch of the back. Yaya lies on top, and while a hand rests down below on the Spican champion, her lips capture the older girl's, and loneliness is washed away. Kaname's breathing becomes more labored, and as anticipation builds further, a door swings open. A shocked chestnut woman stands in the entryway, and leaves just as quickly as she appears. Kaname leaps up, almost knocking the long haired raven off of the bed entirely. She quickly threw on a shirt and ran outside to try and talk to her girlfriend.

"Momo-chan, wait! Please!" short dark hair pleads, Momomi quickens her pace. "Please, just give me a second to explain things! I never meant for things to end up like this!"

"Like what?" The chestnut shot back, tears now pouring, raining down, like a shower of meteors that shine in the dismal face of night. "Like ending up with some underclassman who whores herself out to every girl that moves?" Anger flashing through Momomi's eyes. She shakes her head and looks down at the floor. "I gave everything to you Kana-chan…" she stated softly as drops of sorrow darken the lavender carpeting. "Who was there for you when you broke your collarbone? Who was there when you cried because you lost to Amane-san in your tennis competition? Who was it? Answer me!" The chestnut demanded, arms flung downward in anger.

Kaname was silent. She couldn't say anything that would help to justify the situation. "Kana-chan…" Momomi started again, softly. "Do you love me…?" Tears were forming under Kaname's lashes, and she turned away from Momomi's gaze. "…Was I just another notch on the belt to you?" Momomi continued. Still no response.

Momomi's legs wouldn't support her anymore. She slumped to the floor, as heavy sobs escaped her lips. She covered her face with the palms of her hands, to avoid the pitiful looks from students now watching the events play out, like their favorite soap operas, right outside their rooms.

Yaya looked at Momomi, and sighed. She'd hurt another person. As the sounds of crying traveled through the halls, the raven haired adulterer made her way back to her dorm, to lie in bed. Alone.


	4. Awakening

**Ok, a thousand apologies for this late update, like I've previously stated; I've been so swamped! End of the 1st grading period and everything I had mentioned were pushed into one due date. Ugh. 2 all nighters and 43654724541534 liters of caffiene though and I function like a normal person...well, as normal as I can be. XD**

**I hope you guys like how the story is progressing so far, I'm open to suggestions so feel free to add some. Also, I'd love to get some review. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^**

**Once again, I do not own SP nor any characters related to it. I merely dream about them. Mostly Yaya. She's my favorite. =D**

* * *

__

"Ugggh, morning…"

Shizuma groaned as she grabbed the pale yellow pillow and smashed it against her face, blocking the rays of the early morn from shining down on her. She turned on her side, facing Nagisa.

Shizuma chuckled. She was quite a sight to behold; hair entangled all about her head, arms outstretched as if she were flailing them, and a mouth wide open with just a hint of drool glistening from the corner. She was, quite earnestly, the most beautiful creature the silver goddess had ever laid her emerald eyes on.

Reluctantly, she averted her gaze towards the _other_ bed in the room. As she looked upon its empty occupancy, her sleepy facial expression turned to that of anger. Although happy the poet did not return to interrupt their time together, Shizuma was still walking on pens and needles with the other girl in love with her ruby. After the recent situation a few months before the Etoile selection happened, it took her quite some time to trust Nagisa around her. Shizuma sighed and laid back down, wrapping her arms around her ruby as to assure herself that she belongs to her, and not Tamao.

"Auugh..." Tamao yawned, and stretched her arms up over her head but winced at the pain it caused her, bringing them back down to her side. She looked to her right and…

"AAAAYYYYIIII!" Tamao jumped in panic, almost bringing a swift chop to the small girl who sat watching her at her bedside's head.

"Good morning, One-sama!" Chiyo smiled, the sun sending its messengers of light to warm the complexion of the girl's face, and subsequently, a shimmering effect over her navy hair, vaguely resembling a ring of light upon her small yet omniscient mind.

"Chiyo…You certainly did frighten me…" Tamao finally expressed. She looked around the room, and realized this was not her own. And then, it struck her.

The macabre night of foretime.

She looked down at the arms which, only moments ago, caused her pain…

Bruised.

She lifted the covers to see her legs, only to discover...

Marred.

She touched her face, brushing cerulean locks from her eyes…

Abraded.

Chiyo watched, and sighed. "One-sama, come. I'm bringing you to the nurse's. Here, let me help you…" The younger girl struggled in lifting the angel up onto her accursed feet. Tamao grimaced. Surges of pain swam through her body, riding through currents flowing through every nerve, causing tears to break on the shore of her eyes.

"One-sama…I know it hurts, but come..ungh! It's not such a far…auggh!" Chiyo was not equipped to handle the weight of the girl a good two heads taller than she. She had to release the angel back onto the bed, and Chiyo as well had to take a breather.

"Chiyo, it's fine. Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated." Tamao tilted her head and smiled at the navy haired girl, relieving her of her self-guilt. Chiyo decided since she could not physically help Tamao reach the nurse's office to be properly examined, the least she could do was make the angel some tea. Shoulder length locks swept past Tamao, and quickly vanished from the room to go fetch some fresh packets of sakura tea.

Tamao laid back down on the bed, and brought the edge of the quilt covering her to her chin, and snuggled against it. Her mind wandered, and she reminisced of the alluring woman that she only vaguely remembered. The angel could almost feel soothing strokes of the woman's fingertips against her face. She smiled in her dreamlike state, and drew the quilt closer to her body.

On the opposite side of the building, eyes have been open for quite some time. A raven could not sleep, and on her bed she lies, perched, in a stoic position. Yaya looks at the ceiling. The gray panel above mocks her, with its monotony. It mirrors her actions; ugly, predictable, and unchanging. Things have been like this since Hikari and her stopped speaking.

"_Hikari…"_ the raven inwardly sighs. It's crow inaudible to others.

A door flings open. Pink hair makes its way to Yaya's bedside, a stern look upon the younger girl's face. Yaya forces a smile as Okuwaka Tsubomi walks right up to her, and leans forth.

"Yaya-sempai!" A flustered girl speaks, outrage apparent in her voice. "Just what were you doing out late this time? I swear, you see a pretty girl and you go into creeper-mode!" Tsubomi still yells, and Yaya is still quiet, all the same.

Yaya stands. Her body, while oozing with imminent sex appeal, has a certain weariness to it. As if she had seen the ends of the universe, the war cries of peasants during an era of madness, the death of friend. The death of the previous Yaya.

She goes to walk past Tsubomi, but is caught by the wrist. The rose speaks, her voice barely above a whisper, "Yaya-sempai…I'm worried about you…" Her face turning pinker than the darkest patches of her hair.

Yaya returns the rose's concern with a look of scorn. She yanks her wrist free and pushes Tsubomi back, knocking the younger girl onto the floor below. "I never asked you to worry about me. _Kohai._" Her voice, colder than the iciest winds of the eastern waters. The emphasis placed on the honorific reminded the younger girl that she was inferior, in the eyes of the raven. Yaya leaves the room in a huff, following a statuesque celadon beauty down the hall. Looking again, to release her emotional traumas in the form of sexual nirvana.

It is still early morning. In the commons park Momomi sits, just as students from all three schools trickle out onto the pavement. She opens her hands, and looks at her palms, zoning out. On the bench she sulks, her mind wandering back to last night…

_"I'm finished, Kaname-chan! I can't do this anymore!" the honey-haired beauty speaks, teary eyed. "I can't keep doing this without knowing you feel the same way about me!"_

_Kaname kept silent in the hallway, she didn't want to lie anymore. She didn't want to drag this on any longer. "It's been fun, Momomi…" she finally says, "But…I never did love you…not in the way you perceive love to be…" Kaname felt relieved. She only set out for a good fuck, but the chestnut woman clung to her, like the hairs of a cactus. Poking, scratching, irritating._

_Momomi was stunned. Her mouth agape, she walked up to the snake she called her girlfriend for so many wasted months, and gave her one last impression of her before she left for good. The slap echoed through the hallway, and whoever wasn't watching the events play out before, were now in awe of the spectacle._

_Momomi walked out of the Strawberry dorms, and the door closed with a dull clang behind her. Silence ensued._

The chestnut was brought out of her trance by a newly realized memory. The memory of the promise she made to the angel last night. Instinctively, she stood up and raced back to the Strawberry dorms, the scene of the crime from her other memory. However, this time she entered with a new agenda.


	5. Hallowed Be Thy Name

**=D Good news! I'm feeling very keyboard-happy and have a burst of creative energy just waiting to be unleashed. So, hence the quick chapter. I may also write another story that runs simultaneous to this, but they're two very different concepts.**

**Also, I mention a book in this chapter that I highly recommend because it's just so amazing.**

**Like always, I am open to suggestions and wishes as to what pairs you guys want to see, as long as it doesn't conflict with any current pairings either in the story or in my head. XD**

**And, lastly, I STILL don't own SP. Weird, right? You'd think those people would pick up on the hints of my desires, and sign over the trademark to me but nooooooo.**

**So, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The lake glistens by the sun of late morn. The forest is empty, save for a girl and the creatures of the lake. Long blonde hair flows as the girl sits on the bank, and hugs her knees to her chest. Her choir cap lies beside her.

Hikari ditched choir practice, but she didn't care nor would anyone else. She was the Etoile after all; she had duties to attend to. She squeezed her knees tighter into her bosom, and sighed. _"Maybe I overreacted a little when Yaya-chan kissed me…"_ She thought back to that moment, the one that transpired over a month ago…

_"Yaya-chan! Look! Look what Amane-sempai bought for me!" An excited Hikari closed the door to her and Yaya's dorm room, and raced to her best friend, throwing her arms around the raven's neck. She felt Yaya stiffen, but after a second she relaxed and Hikari let go.  
_

_"Oh? What's this? A bracelet?" Yaya asked, with a melancholy smile on her face. She loved seeing Hikari so happy, but couldn't help but feel little more than defeat because it was not she who was providing the happiness.  
_

_No. It was Amane.  
_

_Hikari shined the bracelet up towards Yaya, so she could have a better view. Unbeknownst to her, the raven did not want a better view, but the raven had taught herself well, and did not respond to this gesture even as it tugged and tugged on the strings of her heart.  
_

_It might have been Fate, who laughs down at the torment she causes to mortals. Weaving, sewing, stringing their mundane lives to her liking. Or, perhaps it was merely Coincidence, whose meek opportunities address the participants in utmost haste, causing them to falter in their response.  
_

_Yes, either one of these sources was the reason behind the events that unfolded next, as Yaya lightly brushed her fingers across the bracelet, her eyes focused on Hikari's.  
_

_"Yaya-chan?" Hikari squeaked as the hand moved from her bracelet to cup her now crimson cheek. Hikari did not know how to respond.  
_

_Her lips would not move  
_

_Her knees began to buckle  
_

_And her head – God, her head – felt empty, and her thoughts swirled all around, not sure whether to send signals of anger, fear, or pleasure.  
_

_And then, their lips met.  
_

_Hikari's heart stopped, and she was taken aback. She closed her eyes, and let her ambitions go, but quickly recovered them, and eyes opened wide while her eyebrows furrowed together. She made a feeble attempt to push Yaya away, and while she knew it was not strong enough to physically move her, the raven felt the message with such force she reared back and stared down at the ground.  
_

"_Hikari…Please…don't be angry…don't leave me…don't hate me…"  
_

_It was the last thing she heard from Yaya before she raced out of the dorm, eyes watering.  
_

_The bracelet clung strongly to her wrist.  
_

Hikari looked down at the bracelet, as she thought. She never realized just how much she really dangled her and Amane's relationship right in front of Yaya. All the showings of gifts from Amane. All the ramblings and mentions of Amane during every conversation. And the abandonment, of course. How could that ever seep its way out of her mind? She cancelled plans – plans made for weeks in advance with Yaya – just to spend a few hours with Amane.

"How did I let things get this way?" She asked herself, confident no one was listening in these woods.

"I miss my best friend…"

**

Momomi just sat there, next to the azure angel as she slept, not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber. She smiled at the sleeping girl, and lightly swept the back of her fingers across a pale cheek. The chestnut knew she was missing class, but she didn't care.

"_It's just Spanish," _She thought, _"I can't seriously be missing anything interesting."  
_

Tamao stirred, and Momomi quickly brought her hand back in her lap, slightly embarrassed. Tamao opened her eyes and softly gasped.

It was her.

The wondrous person who had shed light onto such a dismal night. Tamao was about to speak when Momomi started.

"Hey…Feeling any better?"

Tamao had trouble finding the right words to say, and it ended up coming out as useless jargon.

"I…it… how…do you like eggs?"

Momomi blinked, and chuckled as Tamao tried to recover from her unintentional drabble.

"No, what I meant….you didn't think…Chiyo-chan is making..." Tamao paused, and gathered her voice before she spoke again.

"Will you stay, please?"

She looked at the chestnut woman expectantly, hoping that for once in her life, the heavens would be kind enough to grant her just one small moment of joy.

Momomi and St. Peter smiled in unison.

"Of course I will. Do you need anything while we're waiting?" Momomi beamed. She felt as if right now, her bout with Kaname was non-existent, and the only thing that mattered was spending time with the fragile girl lying underneath an old multi-colored quilt.

It dawned on the sapphire that she did not know the name of her brown-haired savior. She wondered how something so prominent, so important with everyday communication, could be overlooked.

"Who are you…?" Tamao's voice cracked unexpectedly, and she coughed. She hacked, and wheezed until she felt as if her throat couldn't take it anymore. Hand to her chest, she coughed until the feeling subsided, and let her head fall back on the pillow.

Not a second after she began coughing, Momomi had relinquished the caress of the small wooden chair of which she sat and was knelt next to Tamao's head, brushing her forehead and rubbing her upper back.

Chiyo entered the room in her Miator maid outfit, equipped with a hefty stack of plates, silverware, and pots with contents emitting steam and an irresistible smell. She was whistling while she strode over to the small table and set everything down before she looked over in Tamao's direction.

"Oh," she stated a little surprised, "I didn't know Onee-sama was expecting visitors, if that's the case I'll leave you two alone, I have grab some of Onee-sama's things to bring down here anyway. I made plenty of food, so feel free to indulge." She bowed and took her leave.

Momomi prepared the angel's food, lightly seasoning the scrambled eggs to Tamao's liking. She buttered biscuits, and applied a homemade raspberry jam that Chiyo received from Chikaru. She poured a glass of orange juice, and set everything on a decorative tray, which seemed to be rather old.

Tamao sat up, and Momomi placed the tray tentatively on the angel's battered lap. The sapphire eagerly delved into her meal, grinning from ear to ear. She was starving, and her stomach heaved from lack of food, not just from last night, but from the months where sadness filled the space where hunger used to reside. The azure beauty looked up at a standing Momomi.

"…Uh, are you going to eat something? There's plenty to go around." Tamao smiled a toothy grin revealing the prongs of the fork still in her mouth.

"Tamao..." the chestnut cooed.

The angel was surprised, _"She knows my name…"  
_

Her cheeks were suddenly wet, and she took her time gazing up at the lovely, caring figure before her. She just wanted to thank her…somehow. She just wanted to be closer.

"Please sit down by me…" Tamao said, her voice barely reaching above a whisper. Momomi only nodded, a simple gesture that gave affirmation. The chestnut eased onto the bed, and Tamao reached out to hold onto her shoulder in order to lift herself into a sitting position. Momomi helped her, by slinking a strong, lean arm around her waist and helping her upwards, with utmost care.

The chestnut just sat as Tamao rested her weary head on her shoulder, and continued to eat the rest of her meal in that one position.

**

Miyuki packed the rest of her things in her suitcase. Lucky for her, she didn't accumulate things over the years during her stay at Miator. No, she actually lost things, or threw them out to be more precise.

Particularly last year, when her father, the powerful executive Kenjiro Rokujo, made an unexpected visit. Not so much for his appearance as much as it was for… _his._ Miyuki shuddered. She hated that man.

"_No, boy. He was not a man, and will never be one. This was evidently clear when he..."  
_

Anger built up inside of her, and she gripped a small teacup from the set she was about to be finished packing and threw it with such a rage that even Shion couldn't match.

"_Shion…"  
_

As the teacup smashed against the wall, Miyuki allowed her short, stern navy locks to fall down in front of the face now covered by trembling hands. She sobbed. A knock on the door silenced the tears, and she fixed her appearance before greeting the visitor.

As she opened the door, her visage crumbled once again, as she flung herself onto capable shoulders and gripped tightly, never wanting to let go. But even still, she knew she must. She must, for this was goodbye.

**

It was nearing dusk, and Chiyo emerged back in her room, grabbing a small night sack filled with necessities such as a toothbrush, a set of rubber ducky pajamas, and a book titled, The Poisonwood Bible.

"Alright Onee-sama, like the nurse suggested, I'll be bunking with Nagisa-sama until you recover completely, while you take my room." Chiyo stated, head tilted, smiling over at Tamao.

Chiyo said goodnight and left, the door closing silently behind her. Momomi was still there, visiting with a much more relaxed Tamao. She learned many things about the angel today, like how literature and writing are her means of release, and how eating cucumbers right after spoonfuls of peanut butter makes her burp quite loud.

Night was once again approaching, and Momomi proceeded to get up, but was brought back down with a gentle tug on her Spican uniform. She sat back down and looked into the angel's eyes. They were filled with fear.

The angel's lips quivered, "P-p-please…Just stay…" She could barely contain the tears that were about to make their second appearance of the day, which caused her voice and body to shake.

Momomi's eyebrows turned upwards as she smiled at the sapphire. She used her right hand to push a few stray azure locks behind the tragic beauty's ear, then lightly traced down her arm until their hands were joined together. She leaned closer to Tamao, their faces only inches apart.

"Of course…" she whispered softly to her angel.

Momomi maneuvered underneath the quilt with Tamao, and snuggled the small frail girl's back towards her. She draped an arm protectively over her waist and stroked her hair. The sensations from this light touch that the angel was experiencing were almost overwhelming.

"_There's a beautiful woman cradling you, caressing you, caring for you. I don't understand what I did to deserve such a wonderful thing…"_ Tamao thought in disbelief.

The angel whimpered softly as Momomi's gentle strokes grazed a sensitive area of tender flesh right below her ear. The chestnut stopped and leaned closer to Tamao, and the latter shuddered feeling heated breath on her skin.

The chestnut placed a tender kiss upon the sensitive spot as Tamao snuggled closer. She whispered,

"My name is Momomi…"


	6. A Simple Proposal

**Ok, so, I know I said I was going to be able to have like 2 chapters up by now, but I actually did stuff other than lay around and study last weekend. It was strange, having plans. I went paintballing on Monday. SO BEAST, but seriously, don't wear shorts. And bring your own gun because the rentals air pressure is pretty low.**

**Anyway, enought of my pointless chatter. I really got into this chapter! =D I learned about Zoroastrianism last year as a sophomore and it is pretty cool stuff. Buddhism and Hinduism are really cool too, but I figure people don't know as much when it comes to Zoroastrianism, so hopefully, I've sparked an interest in that respect. ^_^**

**Lastly, I don't own SP. The fools...They think they can keep it from me. I will make like a ninja and steal the copyright information.**

* * *

Nagisa awoke to an empty bed. She groaned in frustration, Shizuma always did this to her. After a beautiful night together just cuddling to keep warm, she leaves early in the morning.

"_She could have at least left me a note…"_

The ruby closed her eyes, as if in doing this, a sultry silver haired figure would magically appear before her.

"_Magic may have worked for the Zoroastrians, but it's not going to work for me."_ She thought as she fell back in her bed, and stayed there, unmoving in deep thought.

She remembered when Tamao had taught her about Zoroastrianism, that night she was up worrying about her test. The sapphire took it upon herself to comfort her, and explain things much more clearly…

"_Tamao-chan, I'm so going to fail tomorrow! I don't even know how to pronounce Zorastranisismummem!" Nagisa exclaimed_

_She sat at the desk her and the angel shared in their dorm, hunched over scattered papers from her World History class, edges going in every direction._

_Tamao was laying on her comforter, seemingly absorbed in a book of which the title she really didn't know or care to know. She just needed something to prevent her from staring at the ruby across the room. She just needed to stay there and not move._

_But the sound of her voice was so alluring._

"_Nagisa…" Tamao looked at her friend sympathetically. She knew Nagisa wasn't the brightest girl when it came to academics, and she used this to her advantage when she wanted to be close._

"_Here, let me help." The angel put down her book and stepped over to her friend in need, with a smile on her face._

"_Zoroastrianism is actually quite an easy religion to understand." She began, "Zoroastrians believe in a Supreme Being, kind of like God." _

_She waited for Nagisa to absorb the information_

"_Their God symbolized everything that is good and pure, and was the Divine Creator, as well as a sustainer and maintained universal order by keeping chaos at bay."_

"_What do you mean, 'keeping chaos at bay'?" Nagisa asked, scratching her head, eyes closed and an exasperated smile graced her heavenly features._

"_Well, Zoroastrians believed that the Earth itself was the battleground between good and evil, and their God had already known the outcome of the battle; that good triumphs, but only as long as the chaotic evil is kept under tight control." Tamao explained, finally pulling up a chair._

"_Uhh…alright, but I don't see how people actually come into all of this. What would be their meaning of life then, if the outcome was predetermined? Didn't they do anything? Nagisa asked, head in her hands leaning on the desk. She was truly stumped._

_The angel rubbed her back assuringly, "You bring up a good point. When Ahuramazda, that's the God's name, created things he did it by taking parts of the light from his astral body."_

_Nagisa turned to her, waving her hands, "Wait! Wait! What the hell does that mean?"_

_The angel brought a hand up to her mouth and tried to suppress a chuckle. She failed quite miserably._

"_Heehee, my silly Nagisa-chan, he took some of his radiating aura, his essence, to create the world. This makes the creations divine in their own right, and as such, have a responsibility to maintain the order established by Him. Pretty magical, huh?"_

The ruby sighed, "Yeah, magical…" and she drifted off to sleep, once more.

Yaya exited the room, smelling of delicate secretions. She strode down the hall, an indifferent expression on her face. She ran into a familiar roseate haired girl around the corner.

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan!" The raven gave a slight wave, but only received a glare in return, as the rose walked past, ignoring her.

"_She's probably still pissed at me, I shouldn't have done that…"_ she thought, _"I've gotta make it up to her!"_

"Hey! Tsubomi-chan! Wanna come with me into town for a little while? I know this great little ca-"

"Not interested." Tsubomi cut her off, anger only slightly showing in her statement.

Tsubomi had grown quite tired of this. Everytime an argument broke out between them, too soon, the raven acted as if nothing had happened. The rose's face turned into a scowl as she just kept trudging forward, determined not to give in to Yaya's pleas this time around.

But then, the scowl turned into astonishment, as the raven put her arms around Tsubomi's neck, and pressed the younger girl's back into her chest.

"Please…Tsubomi-chan? I-I'm sorry…I didn't think…ah, I don't know." The taller girl sighed and rested her forehead on the back of Tsubomi's head, while the hands around the younger girl's neck clung tighter to her beige sweater.

The rose's heart fluttered and she began to lightly perspire. She didn't understand why these feelings were coming to her, and about her sempai to boot. Although put off by sudden thoughts, she still felt at ease. Yaya had such bizarre polar effects on her; nervousness yet calming.

"_How could this be?"_ Tsubomi questioned herself.

No movement.

They stood this way for what seemed like an eternity, until the raven spoke at last,

"Look, I just…I don't know what to do anymore…"

Tsubomi could feel the arms around her start to shake, and she knew Yaya was about to break down.

She knew Yaya hated making a scene in public.

Since the raven was at the mercy of her emotions, Tsubomi turned around and wrapped her arms comfortingly around the taller girl's waist, guiding her to a more private setting where they could talk without interruption.

Three knocks sounded on an old door. It swung open, revealing a silver beauty in naught but a towel, hair still dripping down her back. Nagisa blushed just looking at her, and tried averting her eyes, yet found it quite difficult not to.

"See something you like?" Shizuma asked teasingly, seeing Nagisa's face turn only two shades lighter than her hair.

"Shizuma-sama, I just, well, I wished you'd tell you're leaving in the mornings rather than just get up and go. I feel uneasy when I wake up and you're not there to comfort me…" the ruby confessed.

"Nagisa," Shizuma replied, "It slipped my mind that today is the day that the 6th years are leaving campus for good, so I had to kind of run out of there. Please forgive me?"

She looked at Nagisa pleadingly, and the ruby giggled.

"Oh alright, Shizuma-sama, I'll let you off this time…" Nagisa joked, bringing a hand to Shizuma's cheek.

The silver goddess smiled and leaned into the hand Nagisa had on her cheek. A jolt of eroticism shot through her spine as the ruby grabbed her "other" cheek.

"Well, well" Shizuma started, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Looks like I'll have to get another shower in about two hours, great."

"Oh, Shizuma-sama, don't worry, I'll clean up the mess…" Nagisa stated huskily as she licked her lips, and the two went into the room, shutting the door behind them.

The angel awoke to a soft light reflecting off of her pillow, and expressed a smile even sunnier than the day that awaited her. She tried stretching, but realized she was being held onto by something.

By someone.

She turned around in the arms that embraced her, and faced a sleeping Momomi, who was still clad in her Spican uniform.

The slight brush of their bodies being together sent warming sensations throughout Tamao's body, and all she could do was smile and rest her head under the chestnut's chin.

Suddenly, the angel felt hands creep their way up the sides of her nightshirt, but were just as quickly brought back down again, and back up in a rubbing motion. She looked up into amber orbs, of which gazed back down at her.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" Momomi asked, a sleepy smile on her face.

Tamao melted at such a sight; the chestnut's face was illuminated with a bright morning sun, hitting her tousled bangs with utmost brightness. Solar rays pierced her eyes, making the amber gleam shades of ochre.

The angel was speechless.

Momomi noticed this right away, with Tamao's mouth agape.

"Um, are you alright? Do you need some water?" She asked with concern

"N-no, I'm fine, b-but thank you, Momomi-sama." Tamao stuttered, a flush of crimson gracing her cheeks.

"Please, Tamao-chan, don't be so formal. We _are_ in bed together, after all." The chestnut stated with a mischievous grin, her voice dripping with pleasant sarcasm, but she did get her point across.

The angel giggled, which eased the tension that had quickly built up inside of her.

"Well, Momomi-chan, I…" Tamao tried saying through fits of giggles.

"I was wondering if…HEY! Hahaha! Cut it ooouuuut! Hahahahaha!" She had been attacked with a frenzy of tickles midsentence.

The older girl was quite pleased with herself, she managed to avoid Tamao's swats and keep tickling her. This sparked more laughter from the angel as she tried to roll away, but was stopped by the wall.

"Please, Momomi-chan, hahaha! Please, stop! Heehehahahaha! I really wanted to ask you something important! Oh my God, hahaha, I think I'm going to pee!"

By now, tears of laughter were streaming down the younger girl's face, and Momomi decided to let up on her assault. She released a hysteric Tamao, and leaned back on her elbows.

"Go ahead now, I'm listening." The chestnut said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh, now you want to hear? Well, I don't know if I want to ask you now. Not after that." Tamao said in mock annoyance, sitting up with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on, pleeeeease?" Momomi begged, amber eyes wide and a big pout on her lips.

"How can I say no to that puppy dog face?" The angel laughed, and proceeded with her question.

"Um, so, uh, well I was wondering, you really helped me out the other day, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't found me…" she said seriously, eyes dropping to the sheets.

"I want to make it up to you, I-I want to invite you to lunch, today if possible. You don't have to a-accept, I just want to return the kindness you've shown, and still are, showing me."

In all honesty, the angel prayed she would say yes. This girl was in a sense, her savior, and she was, for some reason, inextricably attracted to her warmth. Her aura. Her gentle soul.

The chestnut sat up in the bed, and gazed at the vulnerable girl. She smiled and cupped the younger girl's cheeks in her hands, making the angel look her in the eyes.

"In a heartbeat." She stated simply, amber eyes boring into blue.

She finally released the sapphire's cheeks, and left the comfort of the quilted bed.

"I should probably go back to my dorm though, so I can change into some clean clothes." She laughed, pulling at her wrinkled uniform.

Tamao only nodded, and watched every part of the chestnut exit the dorm.

A rattle on the window.

The angel quickly turned her sights to the window, a little spooked. The wind blew outside.

"_Just the scraping of the tree branch…"_ she sighed, relieved, and strained to pull herself up from the cocoon she'd been laying in for the last couple of days, eager to live once again.

A pair of vindictive eyes followed the angel as she strode across her dorm, making sure to keep out of plain sight.


	7. Confessions and Romantic Expressions

****

**So, I could give a thousand excuses as to why I've posted this chapter so late...But it doesn't really matter now that it's here, does it? The only things I'm willing to share is that I've been extremely depressed albeit busy these last few weeks. I really tried this chapter, but it was still difficult to write because I don't think I'm in the right mindset to write anything.**

Anyway, I still feel guilty leaving you guys for so long, so this chapter has a slight lemony aspect to it. ;D I've never written a lemon of any kind before so, yeah. I've been wanting to for this story, so this little part is just to acquaint myself with the process. Hopefully you guys like it, and if so, they're will be more to come. ^_^

Almost forgot to put how I don't own SP. What. A. Shame. Anyway, here you areeeee! =)

* * *

Silence rang throughout the small room. Yaya and Tsubomi sat in a cramped seating room in the back of the chapel. The rose's hands covered shaking ones, and gripped tighter as Yaya let out her fears and frustrations from across the table.

"I…I'm so disgusted with myself, Tsubomi-chan. I ruined our friendship, and now I can't seem to repair it." A teary eyed raven confessed, head hung in shame.

Tsubomi just listened as the older girl continued on, "And now I…Well, just look at me. I don't remember the last night I've spent without a girl writhing beneath me."

The rose blushed at that comment, but kept staying attentive. "I ruined more relationships than I ever thought I could. Just the other day, I…was with Kaname-san."

Tsubomi sighed, and released her grip on the raven's quivering hands to walk around the table and sit next to her. Yaya sank into outstretched arms, and just laid her head there as the rose's arms encircled around her and stroked her back lovingly.

"Yaya-sempai, you aren't a bad person…You just did some strange things, to deal with a strange situation. It's ok; people make mistakes…I've made plenty, trust me."

The raven sat up, eyebrows arched in surprise, "Really, what could you have possibly done? You're like the poster-child for good moral judgment."

Tsubomi excused the possibility of the older girl's comment being snide, "You'd be surprised…" she answered with a far-off look in her ochre eyes. A hand rested on her beige cardigan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The raven asked, a half smile forming on her face as she looked with concern at the younger girl.

"N-no…no, that's ok. Hey, didn't you want to go into the city?" Tsubomi answered, suddenly grateful for remembering what they had planned to do.

A mischievous grin appeared on Yaya's face, going to ear to ear. "Oh yeeeeah, come on! I want to take you to a sweet little coffee shop downtown."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" The rose closed her eyes and sighed once more.

"Oh come on, I swear Tsubomi-chan, you are such the party pooper sometimes. Let's go!" Yaya grabbed a hold of thin wrists and swung her around out of her seat, heading for the train station to enter the bustling area with questionable intentions.

A step into a broken room, now occupied by two broken people. Photos of the two together are plastered around the room, looking at them. Mocking their current situation, and remarking upon the paradox that is their relationship. That was their relationship.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't stand to look at me." A cold voice spoke to Momomi as she entered. The chestnut scoffed.

"I don't answer to you, you know. And I'm getting some clothes; I'll return later this week to get my things and move into a room vacated by one of the 6th years."

"I hope you'll be happy with her." Kaname continued, a deceitful smile curved her lips, "Just keep in mind, she does seem prone to…accidents."

Momomi, kneeling down collecting a shirt, stood back up and slowly turned her head around to face her ex-lover, words seething with anger. "If you ever lay a hand on her, with God as my witness, I will make sure you never sleep soundly again. I…I don't even…" The chestnut's hands were shaking, and her teeth were gritted as her threat became more pronounced.

"You. I pray you have some decency in that despicable heart of yours. I'm not kidding Kaname. Don't. Do. Anything." And with that, the chestnut walked out of the door, slamming it as she left.

Laughter emanated throughout the lifeless room. Throughout the heartless room.

"It won't be that bad, Yuki-chan. It'll be ok, we'll be able to write and I can see you on the weekends. You know the Sisters think of me as one of their favorites, they'll let me leave campus easily." Toumori Shion told a stressed navy haired girl, trying to comfort her.

The stern girl, now woman, was unrelenting in her hesitance to leave her girlfriend behind. What she wouldn't give up to just to spend another moment with the beautiful girl before her, her blonde tresses strewn across her face while their bodies move together in one sweaty rhythmic motion.

"Shion-chan, I…just no matter what, promise me we'll make it through this next year. Together." Miyuki looked down into violet eyes with great apprehension.

The blonde snaked her arms around the taller girl's waist, smiling up meeting her lover's gaze, "Together, even when the Earth stops spinning…"

"…and the sun ceases to shine." Miyuki finished, reciting the signature phrase. Their phrase. She dropped her suitcases to give the blonde one final hug, before taking them back up and walking towards her limo.

"Yuki-chan!"

Navy strands swung as the tall woman turned her head to see a crying Shion.

"I love you."

Miyuki nodded, and entered the limo to leave, as the rest of Astraea Hill carried on. Autumn leaves rustled blonde locks, and blew away tears. She vowed to stay strong, in the face of great adversity. She knew the indigo-haired woman blamed herself for what had happened, earlier that spring.

But it wasn't her fault. It could never be her fault.

Somewhere else on campus, a ruby was experiencing euphoria. Emerald eyes hovered over her, as the arms of the aforementioned girl lay below. Lengthy fingers pumping in and out of the ruby's most sensitive area, a layer of perspiration between them. Red bangs lay clumped against Nagisa's forehead, and as her eyes began to glaze over, the silver goddess curled her fingers and pushed harder whilst quickening her pace.

Breath shortened, back heightened, pussy tightened, her orgasm ripped through her as she screamed her lover's name before coming back down from her high.

"Shizuma-sama…" The ruby whispered, as the older girl now lay beside her, wrapping the younger girl in a loving embrace.

"You know, I really do love you. Your post-sex face is the most beautiful expression I've ever seen." The emerald cooed, stroking Nagisa's cheek.

The ruby, now able to speak after recovering, looked up at her beloved. "Shizuma, you have to leave now or else you'll get in trouble…"

"I know, I know." Shizuma rolled her eyes, "The Sisters never did take kindly to my antics, did they?"

Nagisa giggled, "No, they really didn't. With their age, I'm surprised you didn't give any of them heart attacks."

They just laid there in silence, wrapped in silk sheets. Finally, the emerald broke the pressing silence.

"I guess I'll go now…How am I going to get through the rest of the week without my Nagisa-chan?" Shizuma pouted. She would be going to a university only a couple of miles from the Hill, so the two would be able to see each other every weekend.

"Don't worry, love." The ruby said, "It'll just make the sex that much better."

And as the silver haired woman kissed her goodbye, Nagisa felt memories flood back in. Memories of her and Shizuma, and their short time together at Miator. And while she was sad her beloved was leaving, she knew it was just the beginning.

Hand in hand, an angel and her savior walked out into the shining outdoors as a cool breeze flitters by. One hand clutches a picnic basket. The angel glances up towards Momomi, and then towards the small clearing they were headed to.

"So, what did you make for our picnic, Tamao-chan?" The chestnut questioned, although she had a good mind to believe it was ham and swiss cheese sandwiches.

A light chuckle escaped smiling lips, "You'll have to wait and find out now, won't you?" the azure-haired girl answered.

Their steps faded into the droll of autumn eve, as the sun relinquished its grasp on the sky, and began to slip back down into darkness. A variety of colors illuminated the path previously treaded by the large orb, and still shined onto deserving eyes.

They trekked and chatted throughout their short trip, never releasing the hand of the other.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry I haven't put up another chapter. I feel like I need to rewatch SP to make sure my information is accurate and I'm portraying the characters how they're supposed to be. I just…haven't had a lot of time to go back and watch the series again. I bought Dragon Age: Origins back in October, and I'm on my 5th playthrough right now. It pretty much sucks up what little free time I possess. I don't mean to leave you guys hanging, I just need inspiration and more information to write an adequate chapter. It will get updated, but I need to find the time to do so. I'm also writing a DA fanfic now, because the idea has been gnawing at me for weeks so I had to write it down. That fic and Solace and maybe a one-shot every so often are going to be the only ones I'll be working on for awhile, so don't expect any new long stories for quite some time. Thanks for being so patient with me. I couldn't ask for better listeners. =)

-Lame-O


End file.
